


Шесть миллиардов

by Prokopyan, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс ищет Баки Барнса. Но не находит его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть миллиардов

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** автор вдохновлялся [следующим видео (ссылка на YouTube)](http://youtu.be/KYEqb4WhfUU)

В мире больше шести миллиардов людей. Больше шести миллиардов душ: их мечтаний, идей, надежд. Прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, кто-то из них бежит в ужасе. Кто-то смеется. Кто-то плачет. Кто-то возвращается домой.  
Стив сидит в вагоне метро. За окном – пустота, только мелькают редкие путевые огни. На соседнем сидении ежится какая-то девушка: искусственно черные космы, надвинутая по брови шапка и тонкие не по погоде колготки. Она лопает розовый пузырь жвачки и смотрит в другую сторону.  
За негромкой музыкой отчетливо слышен стук колес. Стив не знает, куда они несут его и что ждет впереди. Он впервые плывет по течению, поддается бьющим в спину волнам животного ужаса. Страха не успеть. Не найти.  
В мире больше шести миллиардов людей, но когда тебе нужно отыскать одного из них, это уже не кажется хорошей новостью.

За полгода Стив объехал больше полмира. Он видел множество лиц, слышал немало историй. Вмешивался в чужие жизни: одни спасал, а в иных лишь мелькнул – и остался. Памятью. Символом. Целью. Стремлением.  
Баки Барнса не было среди этих людей. Он исчез, обратился сухими строками в биографиях и хрониках, стал легендой – еще одной жертвой жестокой войны. И в минуты слабости Стиву казалось, что искать Баки среди живых бесполезно. Вот уже семьдесят лет как.  
На самом деле Зимний Солдат был прав: Баки Барнса давно не существовало. Осталась лишь оболочка – тело, лицо, – скорее воспоминание, нежели реальный человек. Оружие ГИДРЫ. Призрак. Машина, созданная для убийств, и ничего больше. Нужно ли было ее искать?  
Стив не знал. Случившееся на хеликарриере казалось лишь сном. Кошмаром, от которого он просыпался в холодном поту. Подолгу лежал в темноте, уставившись в потолок, и никак не мог выкинуть из головы крик Зимнего Солдата. «Ты мое задание!» – занесенная для удара рука остановилась. Зимний Солдат не верил в то, что говорил.  
Он сомневался. Боялся – чужих воспоминаний, боли, ответственности. Стива, ведь тот был единственным, кто знал. Видел: Зимний Солдат не менее человечен, чем Баки Барнс. Он так же чувствует, думает, верит, на что-то надеется. И мечтает, наверное, об одиночестве. О возможности скрыться от великих героев или злодеев, манипуляторов, журналистов; от Мстителей, в конце концов.  
Стив не мог позволить ему такую роскошь. Он должен был выяснить, осталось ли в Солдате хоть что-то от Баки. И если тот все-таки умер, Стив обязан был спросить – как.

Поезд останавливается. Станция метро лишь в паре кварталов от его дома, но Стив идет в другую сторону. Меньше всего на свете он хочет вернуться в пустую чужую квартиру, единственные следы жизни в которой – немытая посуда да раскрытый журнал на столике.  
Он поднимается по улице вместе с людским потоком. Толпа несет его мимо потемневших витрин магазинов к пестрым супермаркетам и фастфудам. За стеклом так легко увидеть других – тех, что выбирают полуфабрикаты или ужинают гамбургерами с колой. Обычных людей, чья жизнь слишком проста, размеренна и реальна для того, чтобы наблюдать за незнакомцами по вечерам. Для того, чтобы искать среди этих незнакомцев единственного, давно погибшего друга.  
Стив пытается представить, как это могло бы произойти. Как он узнал бы Баки по сгорбленной спине, по отросшим волосам Зимнего Солдата. По левой руке в перчатке – разве станет здравомыслящий человек ужинать в верхней одежде?  
Один нашелся. «Ну надо же», – думает Стив, глядя на странного парня. Затянутые в кожу пальцы медленно разворачивают шуршащую упаковку с логотипом ресторана. Бумага рвется в двух местах, оголяя наконец край осыпанной кунжутом булки. Зубы впиваются в хлеб.  
Стиву кажется, будто в наблюдении за голодным человеком есть нечто постыдное, низменное. Он отворачивается от окна и идет мимо. Спустя пару домов он уже не может вспомнить, как выглядел незнакомец. Мысль о том, что это мог быть Зимний Солдат, не оставляет его.  
Когда Стив возвращается, за столиком сидит какая-то парочка. Голубоглазая блондинка в белоснежном свитере крадет салат из тарелки своего спутника.

В новом мире Стив все еще чувствует себя динозавром. Ему чужды откровенные проявления чувств и эмоций, он не может на них смотреть. Он отводит взгляд от целующихся подростков, старается не вслушиваться в чью-то ссору – и замыкается, закрывается в себе.  
– Что может сделать тебя счастливым? – спрашивает однажды Сэм.  
Стив растерянно улыбается и отводит взгляд. Он думает о Баки. Об уверенности в завтрашнем дне. О Говарде Старке и его вечеринках. О Воющих Коммандос и тостах «За то, что мы снова выжили!». О Пегги в платье винного цвета. О сдержанной музыке, крепком пиве, обещании светлого будущего – Стив думает обо всем прекрасном, что было в его жизни. И обо всем, что могло бы быть.  
Он отвечает: «Не знаю». Пожимает плечами, уходит от разговора; просто уходит. Прячет правду даже от самого себя.

Квартира встречает его мраком и пустотой. Шаги эхом разносятся по коридору. Стерильно чистая ванная улыбается отражением в зеркале. Стив прислоняется к холодному стеклу лбом и закрывает глаза. Вода льется из крана, сталкивается с раковиной и разлетается тысячей брызг.  
Стив замирает. Задерживает дыхание, прислушивается. За шумом воды ему чудится что-то еще, некий звук, которого просто не может быть. Кто-то прочищает горло, прежде чем открыть дверь и встретиться взглядом со Стивом.  
Тот выдыхает. Напряжение мигом уходит из плеч. Пальцы, до того с силой сжимавшие край раковины, расслабляются. Руки почти бессильно повисают вдоль тела.  
– Сдаешь позиции, Капитан? – замечает Наташа, с деланным равнодушием оглядывая открывшуюся картину.  
Печальное зрелище: павший, поверженный капитан. Он благодарен Наташе за то, что она не произносит ни слова. Никаких комментариев – только нервный, несвойственный Наташе жест, с которым она прячет прядку рыжих волос за ухо.  
– Чаем напоишь?  
Стив кивает. На деле у него просто нет выбора. Наташа в любом случае не уйдет, а воспитание обязывает его быть вежливым даже с непрошеной гостьей.  
– Какие новости? – интересуется он, разливая заварку по кружкам.  
– Да так, по мелочи, – Наташа дергает плечом, словно отмахивается. – Старк строит какую-то чудо-машину. «Новое слово в робототехнике!», а на вид – очередной Железный Человек. К нему, кстати, на днях заглядывал Тор. Кажется, жизнь у нашего громовержца налаживается. А только и надо было, что избавиться от братца...  
Она замолкает на полуслове, замечая взгляд Стива. Тому не нравятся подобные разговоры – в словах Наташи он слышит собственную историю. Человека, не способного признать, что лучший друг – почти брат – теперь стал заклятым врагом.  
Кружки с глухим стуком опускаются на стол. Стив садится напротив Наташи. Выжидающе смотрит – но она почему-то молчит. Болтает ложечкой в чае, наблюдает за танцем чаинок; хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, действительно ли оно того стоит.  
Решается почти сразу. Говорит быстро, будто прыгает в ледяную воду. В омут, где, как известно, не водится ничего хорошего.  
– Тор знает, как найти Зимнего Солдата.

На кухне тихо. Негромко тикают настенные часы. За окном темно, и при должном воображении можно разглядеть звезды. А можно – что-нибудь еще.  
– Как? – голос у Стива чужой, севший.  
Он вдруг понимает, что не готов. Не знает, что сказать Солдату при встрече. Как уклониться от драки и просто поговорить. Он не умеет добиваться доверия – все доверяют Капитану Америке и так. Все, кроме Зимнего Солдата.  
Наташа тянется через стол коснуться руки Стива, но замирает на середине движения. Ладонь бессильно ложится на столешницу, пальцы перебирают дешевую скатерть.  
– Не знаю, – после короткого молчания произносит она. – Тор не вдавался в подробности, но обещал, что Хеймдалль сможет помочь.  
У Стива плохо со скандинавской мифологией. Он не знает, что означает странное слово, но враждебно оно не звучит. Округлые слоги мягко перекатываются на языке:  
– Значит, Хеймдалль.  
Наташа с опаской вглядывается в лицо Стива. Она ничего не может прочитать по его выражению, по рассеянной улыбке. Тот и сам не знает, что чувствует. Страх и радость идут рука об руку, словно Баки и Зимний Солдат.  
– Тор еще на Земле? – спрашивает Стив, поднимая голову.  
– Да, в Башне Старка. Делится асгардскими технологиями в обмен на великую тайну мобильников, – Наташа коротко смеется, но тут же прячет улыбку в уголках глаз – не время, не место.  
Стив глядит на лежащий под рукой телефон и думает, что не отказался бы сначала позвонить Баки: узнать, чем тот живет и хочет ли его, Стива, видеть.  
Он поднимается из-за стола:  
– Подбросишь?  
Наташа кивает. Когда она встает, ключи от машины негромко бряцают в кармане ее толстовки.

Они едут невыносимо медленно и слишком быстро одновременно. Ночной город проносится мимо смазанными линиями огней и шумом автомобильных клаксонов, светофоры настойчиво моргают красным, но тем не менее Башня Старка неумолимо становится ближе.  
Лифт плавно движется вверх, один этаж сменяет другой. Стив облокачивается плечом о стену и считает секунды до того, как створки раскроются. Наташа выходит первой.  
В гостиной – приглушенное освещение и негромкий спор. Тони что-то доказывает Тору, почти стучит кружкой о журнальный столик. Тор кивает, соглашается, но продолжает гнуть свою линию. Он считает, что Зимнего Солдата нужно отыскать.  
Замолкают на полуслове, едва заметив Стива. с Тони оглядывается на него через плечо. Тор отводит взгляд, словно пристыженный.  
– Почему мне не стоит его искать? – поворачивается Стив к Тони.  
Наташа бесшумно проходит к бару, наливает себе виски, добавляет прозрачный кубик льда. Тони смотрит то на неё, то на Стива, а затем расслабленно откидывается к спинке кресла:  
– Потому что он тебя убьет.  
– Он натворит дел, если мы его вовремя не найдем, – Тор говорит в сторону, будто бы самому себе. Он не добавляет: «Как Локи».  
Сходство ясно и так. Стив вздыхает. Он вспоминает разгромленный Нью-Йорк, перевернутые машины на улицах, неумолчные крики ни в чем не повинных людей. Он боится представить, на что способен Зимний Солдат, если его разозлить.  
– Не думаю, что он жаждет славы и мирового господства, – едко замечает Тони. – Он солдат, шпион, снайпер в конце концов. Ему не нужна разруха и власть – он хочет спрятаться, скрыться. И если то, что я слышал, правда – Солдата можно понять.  
– Понять? – невольно переспрашивает Стив.  
Все эти полгода он пытался мыслить как Зимний Солдат: зачищал укрытия ГИДРЫ одно за другим, проверял старые военные базы. Стив оббегал полмира, но Баки точно провалился сквозь землю.  
– У него в голове все не так устроено. Не по-людски. И понять его простому человеку невозможно, – произносит он.  
Нельзя даже представить то, что пережил Баки, прежде чем превратиться в Зимнего Солдата. Каково ему было потерять все воспоминания, волю, надежду – стать бездушным оружием, неспособным на сострадание.  
Зимний Солдат убивал беззащитных детей.  
– Поэтому я и предлагаю сначала его найти, – Тор выпрямляется, обращается только к Стиву, игнорируя остальных. – Одиночество никому еще не шло на пользу. Оно порождает отчаяние, злобу, страх; мысль о том, что уже нечего терять, когда от тебя и так все отвернулись.  
– Черт, да ты говоришь так, будто Зимний Солдат по-прежнему человек! – Тони вновь спорит, сжимает пальцами подлокотник.  
Стив смотрит на него и осознает – Тони не сможет понять. Каким бы противоречивым ни был он сам, прямо сейчас Тони видит только белое и черное. Тора и Локи. Стива и Зимнего Солдата.  
Он не предвзят, и в этом – его преимущество. Но он ничего, ничего не знает.

Асгард предстает перед Стивом во всем своем вечернем великолепии. Даже в трудную минуту сложно не залюбоваться стройными, тянущимися ввысь башнями замка и его золочеными стенами. Причудливая архитектура удивляет и чем-то напоминает работы Гауди – Стив изучал его в художественной школе когда-то давным-давно.  
Хеймдалль оказывается высоким темнокожим мужчиной. Он сразу внушает доверие – своей серьезностью, молчаливостью и тем, что говорит только по делу. Он не задает лишних вопросов, не спрашивает, кто такой Баки Барнс или Зимний Солдат, но внимательно слушает, кивает и смотрит. Ищет.  
Происходящее кажется Стиву нереальным, невозможным. Что бы он ни пережил в своей жизни, но вмиг оказаться в далеком космосе рядом с теми, кого люди когда-то называли богами... Это не укладывается в его голове так же, как и возможность увидеть Баки.  
Но Хеймдалль видит. Коротко описывает внешность, одежду, железную руку, местность вокруг. Стив с изумлением узнает Нью-Йорк, Бруклин. Кони-Айленд – он помнит на одной из улиц скульптуру, о которой говорит Хеймдалль. Выглядывающую из травы рыбину, покрытую выцветшей голубой краской.  
Зимний Солдат сидит на ней прямо сейчас. В толстовке, с натянутым на лоб капюшоном и зажигалкой в руке. Огонек то исчезает, то появляется. Прохожие косятся на странного парня, но не рвутся ни помочь, ни прогнать. Боятся узнать, кого повстречали на этот раз: замерзшего бездомного или убийцу, поджидающего свою жертву.  
– Как он? – все-таки спрашивает Стив.  
Хеймдалль странно смотрит на него: пустой взгляд будто пронизывает Стива насквозь, видит больше, чем следовало бы.  
– В порядке. Жив, здоров, сыт. Но он напуган, потерян. Не знает, куда идти.  
Стиву легко представить подобное – достаточно вспомнить свои первые дни в новом времени. Чужие, но вместе с тем родные улицы. Изменившиеся до неузнаваемости люди: странная одежда, прически, громкий смех. Слишком много смеха после долгих лет безмолвной мрачной войны.  
– Ему нужна помощь? – Стив знает, что задает глупый вопрос.  
Ответить на него может только Зимний Солдат, а не Хеймдалль или Тор. Поэтому те молчат. В зале повисает неожиданно спокойная, умиротворенная тишина – никто не сомневается, не принимает решений.  
Все трое прекрасно понимают, что произойдет в следующий момент.

Хеймдаллю требуется мгновение, чтобы перенести Стива в нужное место. Почти то самое – он появляется за углом, неподалеку от памятных скульптур, и мысленно возносит благодарности стражу. Тот угадал: Стиву необходимо время, чтобы собраться. Чтобы просто поглубже вздохнуть.  
– А, это ты, – Зимний Солдат как будто не удивляется его приходу.  
И Стив теряет дар речи. Все заготовленные слова разом вылетают из головы, и остается только одно: «Нашел». Наконец-то. Спустя эти бесконечные месяцы – здесь, в Нью-Йорке. На чертовом Кони-Айленде.  
Из горла рвется короткий истерический смех.  
– Выглядишь даже хуже меня, – невесело улыбается Зимний Солдат и кивает на свободное место рядом. – Присядь, тебе нужно расслабиться.  
Стив следует совету. Задевает Солдата плечом. Слышит, как шелестит что-то в кармане его толстовки, и почти чувствует исходящее от него спокойное ровное тепло. Меньше всего Зимний Солдат похож на испуганного, потерянного человека, о котором говорил Хеймдалль.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает он спустя некоторое время.  
Стив не знает, с чего начать. Идея спросить о Баки кажется глупой, позвать с собой – бесполезной. Если бы Зимний Солдат захотел, он сам бы его нашел.  
– Понятия не имею, – Стив пожимает плечами. – Поговорить?  
– О чем? – откликается Солдат.  
Не о чем, и Стиву это известно. Если подумать, они виделись всего два раза – на мосту и на хеликарриере, – и оба раза диалог, мягко говоря, не сложился.  
– Я могу тебе как-то помочь? У меня есть комната в Башне Мстителей, и если тебе нужно жилье...  
– Нет, – Зимний Солдат прерывает Стива на полуслове.  
Затея встретиться с ним кажется все более бредовой с каждой секундой. Лишней в размеренной жизни Капитана Америки, спасителя мира, защитника нации, человека с обложки журнала.  
– Я не хочу жить среди тех, кто желает мне смерти. Или чего похуже.  
Зажигалка щелкает в руках Солдата. Огонек появляется на долю секунды – и исчезает, оставляя после себя только ночную тьму. Стив сам не понимает зачем, но все-таки предлагает:  
– Тогда ты можешь пожить у меня.  
Зимний Солдат кивает. Стив не верит своим глазам.

Так Стив узнает, что диван в его гостиной скрипит. Каждое движение Зимнего Солдата отдается жалобным стоном старых пружин, скрежетом дверных петель – порой Стиву даже кажется, что он слышит чужое дыхание. И не может заснуть.  
Странно, но Стив почти уверен, что Зимний Солдат не причинит ему вреда: в этом нет ни малейшего смысла. Человек, отдавший приказ на уничтожение Капитана Америки, мертв. Не перед кем больше отчитываться.  
Зимний Солдат докладывает Стиву. Пересказывает скудный распорядок дня: проснулся, заправил постель, умылся, позавтракал. Оказывается, он совершенно не умеет готовить. Первые три дня Стив мужественно выковыривает скорлупу из подгоревшей яичницы, а на четвертый жарит ее сам.  
Солдат как будто не замечает разницы. Вносит правки в ежедневный отчет – готовка сменяется приемом пищи, остается больше времени для тренировок. Стив смиренно наблюдает, как Зимний Солдат выколачивает из боксерской груши последний дух. Заговаривает, только когда та слетает с цепи:  
– Бей мягче. Это не агент ГИДРЫ.  
Солдат не отвечает. Вместе они возвращают грушу на законное место в центре подвала. А потом Стив неожиданно для себя предлагает:  
– Спарринг?  
Солдат соглашается. Стив в очередной раз удивляется его уступчивости, но не произносит ни слова. Боится спугнуть, вновь заморозить едва тронувшийся лед. Происходящее между ними и без того мало похоже на доверие, на дружбу – тем более.  
Друзья не избивают друг друга для того, чтобы выпустить пар. Они помнят общее прошлое, выпивают вместе по вечерам. Говорят за жизнь, делят на двоих проблемы и радости.  
Стив кидает Зимнему Солдату холодный пакет из аптечки. Советует:  
– Приложи к щеке – полегчает.  
Солдат благодарно кивает. Стив, шипя, обрабатывает ссадину на подбородке: спарринг прошел не без последствий. Удар железной руки оказался тяжелым и метким; Зимний Солдат – противником, равным по силе. По опыту же – единственным из шести миллиардов на этой планете.  
Асгардцы не в счет. 

О том, что Стив нашел Зимнего Солдата, Мстители узнают не сразу. Тор и Наташа благоразумно молчат – а скорее, у них просто нет времени на обсуждения. До Стива доходят слухи, что Локи не так мертв, как кажется.  
Тор больше не появляется. Наташа иногда заглядывает: интересуется делами, доносит новости о Фьюри, предлагает спасти мир еще раз. Болтает с Зимним Солдатом – общих тем у этих двоих находится куда больше, чем у Солдата со Стивом. Последнему же только и остается, что слушать рассказы о России, споры об оружии и боевых искусствах. И Стив тихо завидует Наташе: когда-то это он часами разговаривал с Баки.  
Но Баки больше нет. Есть Зимний Солдат, который ничего не знает о Бруклине, рисунках на полях учебных тетрадей и книг, о войне. Ему плевать на прошлое – Солдат живет сегодняшним днем и искренне желает Стиву того же.  
– Отпусти своих мертвецов, – произносит он как-то раз, поймав на себе задумчивый взгляд. – Им все равно, а тебе станет только легче.  
Стив глубоко вздыхает, закрывает глаза и спрашивает:  
– Как он умер? – в голосе ясно звучит обреченность.  
Зимний Солдат молчит. Он внимательно смотрит на Стива, будто бы изучает. Пытается понять, почему был задан именно этот вопрос. Почему сейчас.  
– Не знаю, – улыбается он.  
Вместо этого Стив слышит: «Не дождешься. Просто не будет».

Легкой его жизнь никогда и не была. Стив привык к этому с младых лет, освоился – не без помощи Баки, конечно. Научился справляться с любыми сложностями, даже когда те возникали из-за близких друзей. Коллег. Мстителей.  
Тони, конечно, не одобряет решение Стива. Называет того дураком, пригревшим змею на груди. Долго спорит, приводит разумные доводы, предлагает изолировать Зимнего Солдата, провести тесты, хоть что-нибудь. Стив отвечает: «Нет». Он знает, что пресловутая змея прекрасно слышит весь разговор и не особо скрывается, подслушивая.  
– Зачем я здесь? – спрашивает Зимний Солдат спустя несколько дней.  
Стив замирает в дверях кухни каменным остолопом. Такого он не ожидал – не планировал, не продумывал варианты ответа. Импровизация дается ему куда хуже, чем Солдату.  
– Тебе было некуда идти, – подумав с полминуты, откликается Стив.  
Он надеется, что этого будет достаточно. Что Зимний Солдат сжалится над ним, не продолжит допрос. Но того не остановить отговорками:  
– Я спросил не об этом.  
Стив садится напротив, смотрит на пар, поднимающийся от кружки. Зимний Солдат не торопит его, не спешит – позволяет подумать, прислушаться к себе, объяснить.  
– Я был тебе должен, – напоминает Стив. – За то, что случилось на хеликарриере. За то, что ты меня спас.  
Солдат кивает. Новый ответ устраивает его больше предыдущего: увязывается с законами логики и взаимного обмена. Ты мне – я тебе, это Зимний Солдат может понять.  
– И долго ты собираешься отрабатывать долг?  
– Сколько потребуется.

Постепенно они привыкают жить вместе. Стив больше не просыпается от каждого шороха. Зимний Солдат учится готовить, занимается работой по дому – уборка успокаивает его; обычная, ничем не примечательная жизнь – делает мягче. Он все чаще говорит о себе. О своих эмоциях, чувствах. О вечерней усталости. О понравившемся фильме. О погоде.  
Стив слушает и никак не может подавить улыбку. Ему кажется, что он наблюдает рождение новой жизни.  
Придя однажды домой, он находит на журнальном столике книгу. Буквы-молнии складываются в название – «Гарри Поттер и философский камень». Где-то посередине между страниц вложен чек из магазина вместо закладки. Стив наугад читает одну из строк, другую.  
Когда он закрывает книгу, на часах давно за полночь. Зимний Солдат стоит на пороге комнаты, трет глаза и заразительно зевает.  
– Понравилось? – интересуется он.  
Стив кивает. Взвешивает легкий томик на ладони, перекидывает из руки в руку. Спрашивает:  
– Где ты его достал? – ну не украл же, честное слово.  
– В библиотеке, – пожимает плечами Солдат. – Название нашел у тебя в блокноте. На третьей странице, между «Звездными войнами» и диснеевскими мультиками.  
– Ясно, – Стив вновь смотрит на книгу.  
Впервые он понимает, что тому наверняка скучно сидеть в четырех стенах. Выходить на улицу только ради покупок, да и то – натянув бейсболку по самый нос. Развлекаться телевидением, интернетом и скудной библиотекой Стива.  
Не жизнь, а жалкое существование.  
– Я слышал, тут рядом открылся новый книжный магазин, – произносит Стив, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Можем зайти туда на днях. Если хочешь.  
– Можно, – без особой радости отвечает Солдат.  
Стив думает, что пришло время спросить у Наташи, как принято отдыхать в этом новом, неизведанном мире.

Оказывается, Зимнему Солдату нравятся кинотеатры и не нравятся магазины. Ему неуютно в толпе или очередях. Необходимость оплачивать покупки чужими деньгами и вовсе невыносима. Другое дело – погрузиться в темноту зала, раствориться в происходящем на огромном экране. Не то чтобы он получает удовольствие от одиночества или побега от реальности – просто не слишком жалует людей.  
Исключение составляют немногие: Стив, Наташа, Тор и, неожиданно, Тони. Солдат до упоения спорит с последним обо всем на свете, смеется в ответ на обвинения и честно говорит: «Да, я работал на ГИДРУ. Убивал людей, и все такое. Но ты разве не этим же занимался, о, оружейный барон?».  
Тони чертыхается, бесится и с уважением пожимает руку Баки. Стив трясет головой и мысленно исправляется: не Баки – Зимнего Солдата.  
Выясняется, что всем жанрам тот предпочитает фантастику. И в фильмах, и в книгах, и в музыке – насколько это возможно. Ему словно недостаточно всех этих странностей вокруг: Железного Человека, оживших богов, старого молодого Стива. Хочется больше. Страннее.  
Стив долго смеется, когда видит Солдата с «Алисой в Стране Чудес» в руках.  
– Съешь еще этих мягких французских булок да выпей чаю, – медленно, с нарочито английским акцентом выговаривает Зимний Солдат, не отрываясь от книги.  
Стива сгибает пополам очередным приступом нервного почти хохота.  
Вместо Солдата ему все чаще мерещится – слышится – Баки.

– У Старка очередная выставка на этой неделе, – говорит Наташа как бы походя, между печеньем с корицей и квадратиком горького шоколада. – Просил вам напомнить. Передать приглашение, так сказать.  
– Да, конечно, – Стив соглашается тут же, не чуя подвоха ни в словах Наташи, ни во внимательном взгляде Зимнего Солдата. – Ты не против?  
Тот пожимает плечами: «Почему бы и нет?» – угадывает в этом движении Стив. Он не замечает ничего больше. Не вспоминает. Не сравнивает прошлое с настоящим – Солдата и Баки – как делал когда-то. Он находит плюсы в каждом из них.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Наташа прячет довольную кошачью улыбку за чашкой кофе. – Мы с Клинтом тоже там будем. За Беннера не ручаюсь: приглашение он получил, но, сами знаете, все эти его рецидивы...  
Она выразительно закатывает глаза к потолку. Стив улыбается. Они болтают о том и о сем, обсуждают Гарри Поттера – Баки добрался уже до четвертой книги, Стив застрял на второй, – и спорят о преимуществах литературы перед кинематографом.  
Вечер проходит тихо, уютно. Никаких заданий, никакого Щ.И.Т.а или ГИДРЫ. Злодеи, словно сошедшие со страниц комиксов, не вспоминают о своих заклятых героях, не устраивают погромы. И впервые с далекого сорок третьего Стив чувствует себя не символом, не Капитаном, а простым человеком.  
Ему нравится.

Они снова в толпе. Старк предлагал Мстителям целую ложу, но стоя среди других зрителей проще не выделяться. Казаться обычными, ничем не примечательными людьми – каковыми, по сути, они и являются.  
Беннер все же приходит. Нервничает от количества собравшихся и переминается с ноги на ногу, но только начинается представление – и он забывает обо всем. На экране мелькают изобретения и прототипы, Старк порхает в новом железном костюме и посылает в воздух снопы искр. А потом вдруг представляет автомобиль. Последнее слово техники в алых с золотым тонах. Железного коня от Железного Человека.  
Когда машина отрывается от земли, у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Он вдруг видит совершенно другое место и время, другой автомобиль – ярко-красный, позерский, толком не поднявшийся в воздух. Смех из прошлого разрывается в его голове одновременно с фейерверком из настоящего.  
И Стив приходит в себя. В толпе. На «Старк Экспо». Напротив Старка с летающим автомобилем. С Баки Барнсом за левым – всегда за левым – плечом.  
Может быть, теперь на нем нет мундира. Он уже не сержант сто седьмого пехотного. Предпочитает называть себя Зимним Солдатом и иногда – Джеймсом. Куда лучше справляется с кинжалом. По вечерам смазывает пластины на железной руке и скребет ногтями выцветшую красную звезду.  
Но это все еще он. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Зимний Солдат. Лучший друг Стива Роджерса и Капитана Америки по совместительству.

Сквозь шум в ушах до Стива доносится голос Старка. Тот вещает о высоком, о человечестве. «В мире больше шести миллиардов людей», – говорит он, снимая маску. Больше шести миллиардов душ: их мечтаний, идей, надежд. Прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду кто-то из них бежит в ужасе. Кто-то смеется. Кто-то плачет. Кто-то возвращается домой.  
Стив стоит рядом с Баки и думает, что ему уже не нужно никуда возвращаться или спешить. Он успел.


End file.
